


[PODFIC] Have You Read This?

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "Book Club", Book Club, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, Jace is not happy, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, book nerd Alec Lightwood, everyone else is amused by Jace's confusion and unhappiness, everyone is gay and nothing hurts, except for Izzy's suggestion, go read them all, jace is confused, lots of good books mentioned here, she did that to mess with her brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: What started as a simple book recommendation from his boyfriend quickly spiraled into a book club that grew to include anyone who meant anything to Alec.With one exception.And Jace really doesn't appreciate everyone rubbing their sex lives in his face, thank you very much.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[PODFIC] Have You Read This?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Have You Read This?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999824) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it!
> 
> Originally betaed by: [supersonicsidekick](http://supersonicsidekick.tumblr.com)  
> Covert art by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com).

  
[ ](http://accal1acreations.uk/Book%20Club/BookClub.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
